Romeo & Juliet: Disneyfied
by Meggie cronwall
Summary: What I think would have happened if Disney had rewritten Romeo and Juliet, with a little Fanfiction twist.


**AN: B_asically I was watching the 1996 ending to Romeo and Juliet when it just sort of hit me that the story was very much like a fairytale, except for the whole dying bit. But that then got me thinking, I mean if Romeo and Juliet is like a fairytale gone wrong then wouldn't there have been some magical being to help them out a bit? _****_You know, like the genie from Aladdin or the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella? Disney versions of course. _****_That naturally got me thinking how Disney would have ended the play if given the chance to rewrite it, hence this was written with a Fanfiction twist._**

**_Now before anyone makes any assumptions, probably something along the lines of _**_'oh great, another optimist who wants to butcher Shakespeare's work just because they can't take the sad ending.' **Just hear me out.**_

_**I like Shakespeare.'s works. I wouldn't say that I love it 100 percent, but I like it and sure as hell respect it. I just wrote this because to be honest, it was fun. ****And no, it will not be written in Shakespeare's style, but I think I kept Romeo's way of speaking about right in the modern day English. If you disagree, please feel free to enlighten me in a non bitchy way.**_

_**One more thing before the disclaimer. Since I was watching the 1996 version, that is the setting of the story. That, and because seeing Leonardo DiCaprio young again reminded me just how damn attractive the guy is. Also that he's a great actor...that's important too.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I****f I owned Shakespeare's work than I would be about 520 years old and rich as hell. As I am neither, I think it's obvious that I don't own his amazing work. I also own nothing related to Disney; although I really do want a monkey named Abu. **

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Romeo slowly opens the church doors, gazing blankly at the lights and flowers that decorated the aisle that led up to where his Juliet rested. Numbly he begins to walk forward. Breath heavy and broken as he slowly closed the distance between himself and the stone bed that his beloved laid upon. Fresh tears obscure his vision when he finally reaches her, sobbing at the sight of his beautiful love lying dead before him.

Gently, he cradles her face in his hands; marveling how death had not stripped away any of her beauty. He touches her still red, red lips with tender fingers before leaning forward to kissing them. Whispering brokenly, "My Juliet, my love…my wife…" Snapping the chain around his neck that held the ring she'd given him on their wedding day then slipping it onto her finger and kissing it. Not noticing the slightest shift of Juliet's head.

Crying, he professes his love for her again and again; sealing each confession with a chaste kiss. Still completely oblivious to Juliet's life signs.

Finally he raises the vial like a toast, declaring softly. "To you Juliet, I drink." Before going to drink.

Just to have it smacked right out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing!" A girl's voice yells, making Romeo whip to his right in shock only to gawk at the teenage girl standing there with a scowl on her face.

And for once… Romeo really has no idea what to say. "I…" He stammers just to have the girl raise her hand, palm towards his face with an expression that clearly said 'stop right there.' Which, oddly enough, he listens to.

"I know _what _you were doing Romeo." She snaps, placing her hands on her hips before inquiring. "What I don't understand is why!"

Romeo bristles, his eyes narrowing at the girl's lack of understanding. "My love is dead!" He exclaims in disbelief, quickly becoming infuriated when he sees the girl rolling her brown eyes at him.

"So?" She asks with a raised brow, gesturing to Juliet and continuing as his face turned red with anger. "Do you really think that Juliet would be happy if she learned that you killed yourself over her?"

Romeo, who had been opening his mouth to argue, closed it when she finished her sentence. His anger slowly waning as he thought her words over, finding that they were right. "No…" He answers softly after a moment, making the girl nod in approval.

"Exactly; so wouldn't you be dishonoring her memory if you did kill yourself?" She pushes further.

That made Romeo think, a ability he had seemed to have lost since meeting Juliet. "Yes…" He responds finally, his head bowed in shame before raising his tear stained face so that he could meet the girl's eyes. Voice cracking as he pled desperately; "But I cannot truly live without her."

"Who ever said you had to?" The girl questions, insentiently picking at her nails as Romeo eyes widen owlishly; not quite certain that he had heard right.

"What…"

Glancing up to see his baffled expression, she grins assuring. "You heard me right lover boy. She isn't dead."

To say that Romeo was taken aback would be putting it lightly. To be quite honest, it felt like he had been struck in the face with a hammer that made him fly over the moon with a burst of hope, only to fall right back to earth as a massive fireball of despair. Because to be fair; she _did _look pretty dead.

"You're lying." He states bluntly, slowly growing angry again as the girl shakes her head in denial.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this." She tells him gently, tilting her head in the direction of the fair lady before insisting. "Go, touch her cheek."

He regards her coldly for another moment, blue-green eyes staring into brown that gaze unblinkingly back before listening. Breathing heavily, he stops beside his love. Hand shaking as he steadily lowers it, hesitating just a breath from Juliet's cheek, terrified of being broken again. But then the girl is there, softly placing her hand atop of his and pressing it down to…Romeo's eyes widen, a gasp escaping his lips in disbelief. Juliet's skin was warm.

And her chest was moving up and down in steady rhythm.

"See?" The girl whispers with a smile before pulling away. Taking a couple steps from Romeo to cross her arms over her chest as he slowly turned to face her; a look of absolute wonder and happiness on his face. She grins wider at his expression, appearing almost smug as she hummed. "I told you so."

For a minute Romeo says nothing. He just stares at the beaming girl in complete awe before murmuring. "How…?"

"Oh I didn't bring her back!" The girl explains hastily, shuddering as she went on. "I've got no power over _that _and I'm quite happy to keep it that way. It's messy business and it does more harm than good if you ask me." She then pauses, brown eyes meeting his and smiling. "However, I _do_ have the power to see events before they occur and, in some cases, prevent them."

"You are a seer." Romeo concludes, tilting his head to better observe the girl curiously.

Blushing under his gaze, the girl stammers. "Uh…sure, you could call me that." _It's_ _close enough to a reader. _She figures, before perking up and saying. "Although, I think I'm more like a fairy godmother in your case."

"A …what?" The young man blurted, the notion new to him.

"A fairy godmother." she repeats evenly, before going on to clarify at his obvious puzzlement. "A fairy godmother is someone who helps deserving people in fairytales get their happy endings."

She grins as understanding dawns on his features. "Oh!" He exclaims, beaming at the girl in joy at the realization that she believed that he and Juliet were those deserving people. But then he frowns, slightly putting her off until he questions, now pacing. "You said that you had the power to prevent events from happening…"

"Yes…" The girl replies nervously, a sinking feeling in her gut telling her where this was going.

"You do not have the power over life and death, and you would not be here if our ending was already happy…" Romeo mumbles before stopping dead in his tracks, the girl wincing as his eyes grew wide in comprehension. Spinning around to face her, Romeo regards her in silence for a minute before asking warily. "What would have our ending have been?"

The girl swallows thickly, although still manages to smile. "Isn't it better that you don't know?" Romeo debates for a moment before nodding, making the girl smile as he took his stand next to his love. Informing him, "She'll wake up in a minute or two. She can explain everything." before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Romeo cries out suddenly, the girl turning back just to see him standing a foot from her, his smiling blue eyes looking into hers with gratitude. "Thank you." He whispers sincerely, before suddenly taking a hold of her hand and lightly brushing a kiss along her knuckles.

Her cheeks burned, though it was only when he pulled away that she teased. "Oi! You're a married man!"

Romeo only chuckled, eyes sparkling with mirth as she went on her way. But then another question occurred to him. "Wait!"

"What?" She laughed, facing him with a raised eyebrow.

Quickly he looked her over, then met her gaze and asked innocently. "Why are you sparkling?"

She huffs, picking at the long sparkly blue dress in distaste. "Uniform…it comes with the job. Funny how they failed to mention it in the stories." She then meets his gaze, the disgust melting away to genuine happiness for him.

Her last words are: "Enjoy your happy ending lover boy. You've earned it." Before disappearing in a flash of light.

~O~O~O~O~

Meanwhile, Shakespeare looked down at the scene in rage. "This is not how I wrote it!" He bellows, just for the girl to appear next to him with a scowl.

"Yeah, well this is how I'm writing it." She retorts, rolling her eyes when he scoffed.

Throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, the writer yells. "They are alive! And a fairy godmother…it's absolutely…"

"Cheerful?" The girl suggests with a smug smirk, and for a second she wondered if Shakespeare's head was going to explode. She wouldn't be surprised; the guy, genius though he may be, had a massive ego.

"Ludicrous!" The man ground out through clenched teeth. "Absolutely _ludicrous_!"

She merely yawns, "Yeah, whatever." Shakespeare shooting her a glare that would send most people running. Seeing his murderous look, the girl snapped. "I don't get why you're so mad. Your play still gets published at least a thousand times a day and people_ pay _for it. Hell, they've made _movies_ about it! My version will just be posted on a humble website where people don't even know my actual name."

"Yes, for now it's a website. But what if some other foolish writers get the same idea and somehow manage to get it published! What would happen to my work then?" The poet raved, meeting the girl's eyes challengingly to see what she thought of _that._

She gawks at him. "Man…you are so _paranoid._"

"I am not!" Shakespeare argues, clenching his fists as the girl nodded slowly.

"Yes you are." She insists, pronouncing each word carefully so to get the message across. "Even if that did happen…which it _won't. _The writers would still have to give credit to _you _for originating the plot in the first place, otherwise it would be plagiarizing. So _that _means people would probably want to read the original so that they would understand the story better. And even if they somehow got away with not giving you credit, your story has been around for almost _five-hundred _years! I don't think people will forget about it that quickly."

The writer still eyes her doubtfully for a few moments, the girl refusing to back down from his penetrating gaze. Shakespeare then grumbles, crossing his arms as his shoulders sagged in defeat at her reasoning. Grumbling: "Fine then…but you better give me credit!"

"Yeah, yeah I will!" The girl utters in annoyance, turning her back to the man and taking a few steps, more than happy to leave his company at the moment. The she pauses, a sigh escaping her lips before facing him again. "I wouldn't have to though." She tells him plainly, making him frown as he faced her. Nervously she wrings her hands, a soft smile on her face as she says. "Everyone knows that _you _are the brilliant writer of the centuries."

"Of course I am." Shakespeare declares with his head held high, though his expression is soft as she rolls her eyes before walking away.

Although she didn't know it, he was smiling.

* * *

**So...*twiddles thumbs nervously* What did you think? **

**Feel free to state your opinions by filling in the box below and clicking the button. I will love to read your constructive criticism, if, as I said before, it is actually constructive and is not you just being bitchy. **

**Have a brilliant day everyone. **


End file.
